


The Question

by TheBroadwayCult



Category: Don't Stop Me - Malloy/Knight
Genre: F/M, Hey Roger take better care of yourself, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroadwayCult/pseuds/TheBroadwayCult
Summary: Roger and Dakota talk during her last visit before the dance-a-thon
Relationships: Roger Dickson/Dakota Scott
Kudos: 1





	The Question

Silence filled the car as Roger slowed at a stop sign.

“I’m dropping you off now?” He glanced at his girlfriend, Dakota, who was sitting next to him but did not dare to take his eyes off the road for too long.

“Let’s go back to your place,” she stared out the passenger window. “Dinner dates end too quickly.”

She brushed a thumb over a rose petal from the bouquet he had surprised her with. Dakota visited home every two weeks, but each time her presence with Roger felt increasingly foreign.

“It’s been a wonderful night,” she smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his thigh which garnered no reaction from him. 

Dakota leaned over and placed her chin on his shoulder, looking up expectantly at him, but as expected, he kept his eyes forward as he turned onto his street.

She sighed, trying to hide her disappointment, as she looked to the empty driveway their vehicle was pulling into.

“Your parents are away?”

“Business trip.”

“You didn’t tell me they were gone. When will they be back?”

He shrugged. “My dad will be back any day. Who knows when my mom’s trip will end… you know how she is,” he frowned.

Dakota could tell by his expression to drop the conversation.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He suggested as they both exited his car.

Dakota bit her bottom lip when he met her on the other side of the car and walked hand in hand to the front door. “There’s no need to limit our night to one activity.”

But he did not seem to process the underlying meaning beneath her words as he unlocked the door.

He removed his shoes while she made her way to the kitchen until his words stopped her.

“Don’t forget to take your shoes off,” he did not look up at her.

“I know, Roger,” she rolled her eyes but complied.

She continued her path to the kitchen and sat her multicolored bouquet of roses on the island counter.

When she turned around, she saw Roger hang up his keys and approach where she was standing. Dakota rested her elbows on the tall boy’s shoulders and played with his short hair.

He smiled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she responded and leaned in for a kiss.

He slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“I already know what it is.” Her eyes lit up brighter than they had in a long time. “My answer is yes. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me.”

“Really?” He looked a bit surprised.

His expression did not deter her as she leaned in for another kiss. Dakota roughened the kiss and moved her hands to undo the buttons on his shirt. 

The moment was cut short when Roger pulled back and fumbled to fix the buttons. “Woah, woah, Dakota slow down. That’s not what I meant.”

Dakota took a step back and almost looked offended. “What?”

He spoke up a bit awkwardly. “There’s a dance-a-thon two weeks from now… on a weekend you’ll be home. I wanted you to be my date.”

Dakota looked up at him, her mouth agape. “A school dance?” She felt embarrassed by the mere thought of attending a high school dance.

“A dance-a-thon,” he corrected her, “like a competition.”

She folded her arms across her chest. “Since when do you dance?” 

“I thought it would be nice for us… and it would give me a chance to redeem myself.”

Dakota scoffed in disbelief. “Oh my god, Roger. Nobody cares that you missed one fucking question on your SATs.” 

“I care!”

“You know what? Maybe I should go,” she grabbed her flowers off of the counter.

“Wait,” Roger reached out for her, “I’m sorry, I do want to go with you.”

“Okay. We can go, it might be fun.” 

“Exactly!” He let out a sigh of relief. “It’s on a Friday, which is my night set aside to do the following week's homework, but if I do extra the night before…”

“Roger. Your parents won’t kill you if you aren’t always ahead on your assignments, relax.”

“Never say never.”

“We’re going,” Dakota reached out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “I want to go with you.”

“Good,” Roger pressed a quick peck to her lips, “Now what movie did you want to watch?”


End file.
